1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium conveying unit and an image forming apparatus.
2) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus, a transferring device transfers a toner image formed on an image bearing body to a recording medium delivered by a resist device. A fixing device fixes the toner image on the recording medium. A recording medium discharging device ejects to a discharge tray the recording medium bearing the fixed toner image. The image forming apparatus here refers to a multifunction product performing the functions of an electronic photocopying machine, a printer, and a facsimile or at least a combination of two of these.
The conventional image forming apparatuses have a structure that allow the recording medium to be easily released, should jamming occur, by providing a transferring device, fixing device, and recording medium discharging device, each of which can be independently drawn out of the main unit of the image forming apparatus. If jamming of the recording medium occurs when the recording medium is stretched across the transferring device and the fixing device, if only the transferring device is drawn out while the fixing device is still inside the main unit, there is a risk of the recording medium getting damaged due to the recording medium being still caught in the fixing device. Therefore, to correct this drawback, an image forming apparatus (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H2-149861 (Page 4, FIG. 1, and FIG. 3)) is provided in which the transferring device, the fixing device, and the recording medium discharging device form a single recording medium conveying unit that can be drawn out as a unit. This structure precludes the risk of releasing the recording medium from just one part, and leaving it caught in another part and thus damaging it.
However, some image forming apparatuses can form images on both sides of a recording medium. Once a toner image on a front surface is fixed, the recording medium is reversed and another toner image is formed on a back surface of the recording medium. These apparatuses are provided with a recording medium reversing device that delivers the recording medium once again to the resist device. If jamming of the recording medium occurs in such an image forming apparatus when the recording medium is stretched across the fixing device and the recording medium reversing device, there is a risk of the recording medium getting damaged because the recording medium reversing device remains inside the main unit of the image forming apparatus when the recording medium conveying unit is drawn out to release the jamming.